hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Tamer Shaaban
Contributors (cur | prev) 16:58, 21 July 2012‎ Worldgoeson (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (7,338 bytes) (-51)‎ . . (→‎Films: fixed grammar) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:56, 21 July 2012‎ Worldgoeson (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,389 bytes) (+239)‎ . . (added citation and corrected reference error) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:52, 21 July 2012‎ Worldgoeson (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,150 bytes) (+15)‎ . . (→‎External links) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:48, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,135 bytes) (-240)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 16:42, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,375 bytes) (-51)‎ . . (Fixed citation) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:41, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,426 bytes) (-186)‎ . . (→‎References) (undo) (Tag: section blanking) (cur | prev) 16:40, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,612 bytes) (+600)‎ . . (Improved, added citations, added notability.) (undo) (cur | prev) 16:15, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,012 bytes) (+30)‎ . . (→‎Films: impoved article and removed movie title with no citation found to claim.) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:31, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,982 bytes) (-31)‎ . . (Removed Microsoft and location since I found nothing of the subject's location online. Also removed birthplace since there is no reference I could find.) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:28, 21 July 2012‎ Resident50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (7,013 bytes) (-58)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 19:15, 19 July 2012‎ 98.88.79.13 (talk)‎ . . (7,071 bytes) (+376)‎ . . (Afd: Nominated for deletion; see Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Tamer_Shaaban) (undo) (cur | prev) 14:16, 18 July 2012‎ Stfg (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,695 bytes) (-10)‎ . . (mdy dates have punctuation both sides of the year; WP:OVERLINK) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:35, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,705 bytes) (-44)‎ . . (copyedit finish) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:35, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,749 bytes) (+3)‎ . . (→‎Films: copyedit finish) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:34, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,746 bytes) (+75)‎ . . (→‎Films: Wikifying and metaedit) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:32, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,671 bytes) (+10)‎ . . (copyedit + further referencing) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:31, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,661 bytes) (+44)‎ . . (→‎Videos and other work: further detail from given source) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:28, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,617 bytes) (+209)‎ . . (copyediting) (undo) (cur | prev) 17:15, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,408 bytes) (+102)‎ . . (copyediting) (undo) (cur | prev) 15:59, 17 July 2012‎ Aichikawa (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,306 bytes) (+13)‎ . . (metaedit) (undo) (cur | prev) 19:27, 17 June 2012‎ 37.104.4.114 (talk)‎ . . (6,293 bytes) (+82)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 19:49, 19 April 2012‎ 212.35.68.172 (talk)‎ . . (6,211 bytes) (+51)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 17:55, 4 April 2012‎ Allens (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,160 bytes) (-253)‎ . . (Seems notable) (undo) (cur | prev) 01:37, 2 September 2011‎ BD2412 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,413 bytes) (+36)‎ . . (repairing Disambiguation pages with links, replaced: Buffalo → Buffalo (2) using AWB) (undo) (cur | prev) 08:03, 25 June 2011‎ Rpyle731 (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,377 bytes) (+83)‎ . . (persondata, fix) (undo) (cur | prev) 20:48, 24 June 2011‎ SmackBot (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (6,294 bytes) (+15)‎ . . (Dated . (Build p613)) (undo) (cur | prev) 20:41, 24 June 2011‎ Disavian (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,279 bytes) (-35)‎ . . (it looks like the primary editor has provided sources, but I'm not convinced the subject meets the notability guideline) (undo) (cur | prev) 08:28, 20 June 2011‎ Bearcat (talk | contribs)‎ . . (6,314 bytes) (+316)‎ . . (dabfix using AWB) (undo) (cur | prev) 00:01, 17 June 2011‎ SmackBot (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,998 bytes) (+41)‎ . . (Dated . (Build p612)) (undo) (cur | prev) 23:55, 16 June 2011‎ Orangemike (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,957 bytes) (-16)‎ . . (problems) (undo) (cur | prev) 11:21, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,973 bytes) (-8)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:20, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,981 bytes) (+4)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:19, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,977 bytes) (-4)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:17, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,981 bytes) (+124)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:11, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,857 bytes) (-45)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:09, 31 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,902 bytes) (+279)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 05:25, 27 May 2011‎ Johnpacklambert (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,623 bytes) (+68)‎ . . (→‎External links) (undo) (cur | prev) 23:12, 25 May 2011‎ Yobot (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (5,555 bytes) (+22)‎ . . (Moved references after the punctuation per WP:PUNCT and WP:PAIC (WP:CHECKWIKI error 61 fix) + general fixes, References after punctuation per WP:REFPUNC and WP:PAIC, added AWB (7732)) (undo) (cur | prev) 11:33, 24 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,533 bytes) (-1)‎ . . (→‎Films) (undo) (cur | prev) 09:21, 21 May 2011‎ Bearcat (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,534 bytes) (+4)‎ . . (categorization/tagging using AWB) (undo) (cur | prev) 07:49, 21 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,530 bytes) (-6)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 11:04, 18 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,536 bytes) (+1)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 10:57, 18 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,535 bytes) (-3)‎ . . (undo) (cur | prev) 10:29, 18 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,538 bytes) (+45)‎ . . (→‎External links) (undo) (cur | prev) 10:25, 18 May 2011‎ Mantis50 (talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,493 bytes) (+5,493)‎ . . (←Created page with ' {{Subst:Nul|< do not change this line it will set the date automatic...')